Most popular personal computers have a pointing device as an integral part of their operating system. Such personal computers include those using Microsoft's Windows 95 or Apple's Macintosh operating systems. Various types of pointing devices are in use, and include devices commonly referred to a either a "mouse", "track pad" or "track ball". Such devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,685 Oct. 26, 1976 to Opocensky entitled "Cursor position device" and U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,756 Jun. 13, 1995 to Ho et al. entitle "Track pad cursor positioning device and method" and hereby incorporated by reference. Pointing devices are used to move a pointer or cursor across an information display, such as a computer monitor, in response to movements by the observer of the information display. A problem with such pointing devices is that they require use of a user's hands to operate. Often a user cannot handle a key board associated with the personal computer while operating the pointing device. Thus, what is needed is a pointing device which operates independently of the hands of the user.
Video conferencing as becoming a popular application for personal computers. More powerful microprocessors, improved video compression applications, improved modem data rates and lower price video cameras have made video conferencing a more viable option for users of personal computers. Such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,076, Sep. 27, 1994 to Hata et al., entitled "Terminal system having video telephone equipment cooperating with computer system", which is hereby incorporated by reference. As a result, many personal computers have a video camera to enable video conferencing. The video camera is typically directed at the user of the personal computer when the user is engaged in a video conference. The video camera remains directed at the user when the user is observing the information screen and using the personal computer for other computer related applications such a as word processor, spread sheet, computer game or internet navigation. Thus, it is desirable is to provide an additional application for the video camera while the user is observing the computer's information display.